This invention relates to tetracyclic antidepressants, dibenzocycloheptenes with a nuclearly fused cyclopropyl moiety.
Dostert and Kyburz (U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,234) disclose N-(aminoalkyl or heterocyclic aminoalkyl) dibenzocycloheptene imine derivatives.
Judd (U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,128) discloses dibenzocycloheptenes having an aminoalkylene ether attached to the imino nitrogen but without the nuclear fused cyclopropyl moiety.
The following patents relate to compounds with the same basic carbon skeleton but different substituents in the 6-position: Coyne (U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,199), aminoalkyl or aminoalkylidene; Coyne (U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,933 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,908), hydroxy or lower alkanoyloxy and various aminoalkyl groups; Remy (U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,438), N-alkyl piperidine; Uyeda (Belgian Pat. No. 805,433 and French Pat. No. 2,201,089), alkylated imine.
Mental illness encompasses both psychoses and neuroses. Symptoms requiring treatment include depression, anxiety, agitation, and hallucinations. Among the drugs used particularly for treatment of both reactive and endogenous depressions are monoamine oxidase (MAO) inhibitors, such as iproniazide, tranylcypromine, nialamide, phenelzine, and pargyline, and the non-MAO-inhibiting tricyclic aromatic dibenzazepines, such as imipramine, and dibenzocycloheptenes such as amitriptyline.
All of these drugs have adverse side effects that limit their usefulness. MAO inhibitors may benefit milder forms of depression, but the risk of serious toxic effects is a strong argument against their use. They may cause liver damage and acute hypertension, especially if given in conjunction with cheese, bananas, or other amine-containing foods. The MAO inhibitors may also cause tremors, insomnia, hyperhydrosis, agitation, hypermanic behavior, confusion, hallucinations, convulsions and orthostatic hypotension. They frequently cause dizziness, vertigo, headache, inhibition of ejaculation, difficulty in urination, weakness, fatigue, dry mouth, constipation and blurred vision.
Imipramine may cause blurred vision, dryness of mouth, constipation, urinary retention, orthostatic hypotension, respiration depression, myocardial infarction, and congestive heart failure. Similar difficulties are experienced with amitriptyline.
There is a continuing need for psychotherapeutic agents that have fewer side effects than the drugs in use today; also for psychotherapeutic agents that have different modes of action than presently used agents, since none of these is completely effective.
The present invention results from efforts to develop new, safe, and effective psychotherapeutic compounds with minimal side effects.